


What I've Taken From You

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Bucky's reaction when he finds out Tony Stark (Iron Man) is the son of his old friend Howard Stark! Bonus points if Steve is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've Taken From You

Bucky knows that he shouldn’t feel guilty for what he’d done as the Winter Soldier, knows that he wasn’t in control then and that HYDRA was, but it’s different with Howard. Howard had helped Steve find him, had helped Steve survive and this was how he’d paid the man back? As much as Steve jokes about being disappointed in there being flying suits but not the promised flying cars, he can tell the blond misses their old acquaintance. He still feels like Howard’s blood is on his hands. And then there’s Tony. Tony Stark as if the cocky smile they shared wasn’t proof enough, and he should have known but didn’t.

He makes the leap only once Tony mentions ‘his old man’ and pulls up a schematic with a familiar STARK INDUSTRIES logo. Steve’s there with them, discussing upgrades for Bucky’s arm and his own shield, and he must recognize the stricken what-did-HYDRA-make-me-do face that twisted Bucky’s features so regularly lately because he darted forward, calloused hands on Bucky’s shoulders. “It wasn’t you.” He said firmly. “The Winter Soldier wasn’t you.”

Bucky isn’t sure he agrees but Tony just gave him a brittle, falsely cocky smile and said “He wasn’t much of a father anyways,” so he figures he can get past it if the futurist could. Regardless of the blood on his hands, the team still cared about him.


End file.
